Super Smash Bros. Strife/Smash Run Enemies
This page details all Smash Run enemies from Super Smash Bros. Strife. Ant Trooper Ant Trooper (Japanese: アリへい Ari-hei'') is an enemy in Smash Run representing the Super Mario series. A single Ant Trooper is not much of a threat, as they only deal damage by marching into fighters. However, Ant Troopers will commonly spawn in groups that vary between three to six, with the Ant Troopers marching along to juggle fighters as they pass. Like many of the weaker enemies, Ant Troopers can be defeated by most attacks, provided the attack deals knockback. Ant Troopers also sport the ability to walk on walls and ceilings, and can surprise fighters that do not expect them to be able to traverse such surfaces. Description Ant Troopers are enemies that were introduced in the 2013 Wii U title Super Mario 3D World. In the game they appeared as rare enemies, only appearing in a handful of levels. The first level they appeared in was World 4-1 Ant Trooper Hill, which prominently featured them and their Horned Ant Trooper cousins. In Super Mario 3D World, Ant Troopers could not be defeated by jumping on them nor by fireballs, though Cat Mario and Tanooki Mario could easily defeat them using their unique attacks, while Ground Pounding was also effective against them. Several levels had players needing to use larger Ant Troopers as platforms to cross spiked platforms. Collectibles Trophy Ant Trooper :These purple little ants are actually vicious members of Bowser's Koopa Troop. Okay, maybe not vicious per se, but members of Bowser's army nonetheless. They can be found in Smash Run, disrupting fighters by... well... marching forwards at a slow pace. They can climb on walls and ceilings, so their march isn't as straight-forward as you may think. ::U Super Mario 3D World ::U Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker Sticker Banzai Bill Banzai Bill (Japanese: マグナムキラー Magunamu Kirā) is an enemy in Smash Run representing the Super Mario series. The Banzai Bills in Smash Run are based on the Bullet Bills of Super Mario Galaxy: they home in on the player and exploding when they touch them. They may also get stuck in walls, exploding after a short time but not releasing any power-ups. They are much larger than Bullet Bills, deal more damage, and have much more health. Description Banzai Bills are larger variants of the recurring Bullet Bill enemy of the Super Mario series. First debuting in Super Mario World, they would be fired from a cannon off-screen and fly through the stage to disrupt Mario's journey, forcing him to hide or defeat them in order to progress. The way the Banzai Bills act are akin to the way Bullet Bills act in the 3D Super Mario titles. Starting with Super Mario 64 and continuing on in later 3D titles, Bullet Bills would home in on Mario, exploding on contact with the plumber. Collectibles Trophy Banzai Bill : In Japan, the word "banzai" can be used as either a patriotic call or a battle cry. This is fitting for the Banzai Bills, as they are much deadlier than their smaller counterparts. In Smash Run, the Banzai Bills will track fighters, and follow them until they explode. : When they first appeared in Super Mario World, the Banzai Bills scared players as they travelled across the entirety of the screen, destroying everything in its path. Because of this, they were given the fitting name of "Banzai Bills", "banzai" being a Japanese battle cry. These foes appear as deadly enemies in Smash Run, tracking the fighters until they explode. ::SNES Super Mario World ::Wii Super Mario Galaxy Sticker Bonkers Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Boom Stomper Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Bronto Burt Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Bubble Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Bulblin Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Bulborb Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Bullet Bill Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Bumpety Bomb Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Chain Chomp Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Chandelure Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker ChuChu Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Cryogonal Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Cucco Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Darknut Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Devil Car Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Dry Bones Dry Bones (Japanese: カロン Karon) is an enemy in Smash Run representing the Super Mario series. Dry Bones are generally weak enemies, though they are challenging to actually defeat. Similar to their Super Mario World counterparts, Dry Bones will occasionally throw bones ahead of them, which can be reflected back at them to deal damage. They will also deal damage to fighters by walking into them, and can occasionally swipe to deal more damage and knockback. Once they sustain enough damage, they will fall apart and eventually rebuild themselves. As such, they must be knocked off-screen without being destroyed in order to obtain bonuses from them. Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Fish Poker Pops Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Flame Chomp Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Fly Guy Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Galoomba Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Gastly Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Geemer Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Ghost Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Glice Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Glire Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Glunder Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Gold Ghost Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Goomba Goomba (Japanese: クリボー Kuribō) is an enemy in Smash Run representing the Super Mario series. Goombas are a very weak enemy, and attack by charging towards the nearest fighter. They can be defeated by most attacks, though fighters may also stomp them down to defeat them as they can in the Super Mario series. Description Goombas are the most recurring enemy in the Super Mario series, and were introduced alongside most other recurring Mario elements in Super Mario Bros.. They are one of Bowser's weakest minions, and Mario can defeat them with a single jump. Collectibles Trophy Goomba : These small little guys were once peaceful inhabitants of the Mushroom Kingdom, but the Goombas went against their homeland once Bowser and his army intruded their land. It's not like it really mattered though, they aren't great warriors. Lacking arms and all, Goombas have a hard time fighting their enemies, resorting to literally charging head-first into danger. : The Goombas were once loyal to the Mushroom Kingdom, but after the Koopa King invaded their kingdom and kidnapped its princess, they switched sides and went against the Toads they once lived peacefully with. Of course, these traitorous Goombas weren't much use to Bowser, and lacking arms, they resorted to running head-first towards their enemies. ::NES Super Mario Bros. ::U New Super Mario Bros. U Stickers Gordo Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Hammer Bro. Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Hanenbow Hanenbow (Japanese: エレクトロプランクトン Erekutoropurankuton) is an enemy in Smash Run representing the Electroplankton series. Hanenbow attack fighters by jumping in large arcs from one of the bottom corners of the screen to the other, travelling through any platform or wall that may be in its way. It will follow the fighter as they travel, and can even be reflected back as if it was a projectile. Hanenbow take a moderate amount of damage to be defeated, though they deal very minor damage - but stun for a moderate amount of time - when they make contact with a fighter. Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Trivia * Like the stage of the same name, it is known as Electroplankton in the Japanese version of the game. Iridescent Glint Beetle Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Kihunter Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Koffing Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Koopa Paratroopa Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Koopa Troopa Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Kritter Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Lakitu & Spinies Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Magikoopa Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Metroid Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Mimicutie Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Minior Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Mite Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Monoeye Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Octobomber Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Octocopter Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Octorok Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Orne Orne (Japanese: オーン Ōn) is an enemy in Smash Run representing the Kid Icarus series. Orne are unique enemies, in that they will instantly KO any fighter that they touch. When in close proximity to a fighter, a unique 8-bit musical cue will play, to alert fighters that they are in danger of being instantly KO'd. Orne travel faster when fighters have their backs turned to them. They are invincible to all attacks, and can only be fled from; though fighters can make contact with them should they be under the effects of a Super Star, making them invincible. Even if a fighter is invincible however, they are unable to deal any damage or knockback to an Orne. The theme that plays when a fighter is near an Orne. Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Pak E. Derm Pak E. Derm (Japanese: とうさんぞう Tousanzou) is an enemy in Smash Run representing the Yoshi series. Pak E. Derm is an odd enemy, as it can not directly harm fighters. However, it can prevent them from accessing areas of the map, as their signs block fighters from jumping over them unless they clear by enough height. Pak E. Derm can be defeated, and do drop a large number of bonuses, though they have an abnormally large amount of health, and are resistant to knockback until enough damage is dealt to them, making it a chore to deal with them. Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Petilil Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Pointy Tuck Pointy Tuck (Japanese: ペンガー Pengā) is an enemy in Smash Run representing the Donkey Kong series. Pointy Tuck is a weaker enemy that can deal a surprising amount of damage to fighters with the horns on its helmet. Fighters take damage should they land atop the Pointy Tuck's spiked helmet, and it is also invincible from attacks from above. They will waddle around until they spot a fighter, at which point they will charge head-first, their horns in front of them, towards the fighter. Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Trivia * Pointy Tuck is incorrectly named ペンガー (Pengā) in the Japanese release, which is the name of the Tuck species from which it is based. Polar Bear Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Punch Ant Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Reaper Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Reo Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Risen Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Roturret Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Shotzo Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Skuttler Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Sneaky Spirit Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Souflee Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Spike Top Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Spinda Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Stalfos Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Starman Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Tac Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Tiki Buzz Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Toady Bloyster Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Topi Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Towtow Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Urban Champion Urban Champion (Japanese: アーバンチャンピオン Ābanchanpion) is an enemy in Smash Run representing the Urban Champion series. The Urban Champion appears as a 2D sprite ripped directly from his game of origin. He will attack fighters by punching them, using two types of punches: a light punch which stuns and deals a moderate enough of damage, and a heavy punch that deals massive knockback and damage. The Urban Champion is extremely light, presumably due to being a 2D sprite. The Urban Champion can appear in two different colours, though they attack identically. Both have several new sprites created directly for Strife. Description The Urban Champion is based on the two unnamed characters from the game Urban Champion. In Urban Champion, two street fighters are pitted against each other with the aim of knocking the other into an open manhole, while also having to pay attention to their available stamina and avoid flower pots hurled from windows located overhead. The Urban Champion has two attacks, a light punch and a heavy punch. Both of these punches can be performed in Urban Champion, which have different advantages and drawbacks, such as the latter can be blocked easier, but knocks the opponent back further. Collectibles Trophy Urban Champion :Back in the era of the NES, Nintendo experimented with a number of different ideas for potential series based on sports. There was Baseball, Soccer, Pinball, of course, but one of the more unique games came in the form of Urban Champion. Like Smash Bros., the goal of Urban Champion was to knock the opposing fighter off the screen, though in that game it was done by knocking them down a manhole. Now, the Urban Champion is back, fighting against Nintendo's greatest stars as an enemy in Smash Run. And this time, he doesn't have to worry about being arrested by the cops. ::NES Urban Champion Stickers Gallery Urban Champion 2.png|The Urban Champion's alternate colour scheme Waddle Dee Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Waddle Doo Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Wimpod Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Zinger Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker Zuree Description Collectibles Trophy Sticker